Staring at her
by Rambina
Summary: Staring at her grave now a 2shot
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a little one-shot I thought would be good. hope ya like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own it

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Staring at her grave,

I feel a sense of loneliness,

a sense of despair and anguish,

feel tears well up in my eyes,

She was everything to me,

and now she's gone, it hurts,

It feels as though this pain will never go away.

I see Kate standing with Jack out of the corner of my eye,

She is crying, He is crying,

Jack finishes what he's been saying for the past five minutes,

something I will never hear,

all sound has been blocked out of my ears,

all I can hear is the sea,

My attention waivers and I drift into a memories of her,

We were sparing,

we were fighting,

She tried to punch me,

and missed,

She lunged at me and dragged me to the ground,

she straddled me and tried to threaten me into giving me a gun,

I dominated her and she was struggling,

her leg was waving about,

her desperate attempts to fling me of her,

I grabbed her hip to hold her still,

I felt her tense up as she suddenly stopped struggling,

I asked "Whatcha gonna do now Muchacha?"

"Sawyer, Sawyer, SAWYER,"

I jerk out of my beloved memory, I see Hurley's tear stained face in front of me,

"Sawyer, everyone's gone."

I see that the cemetery is deserted, I let Hurly guide me away from her grave, I try to keep the tears from flowing but they just keep coming and I find I can't stop them, I let them slide down my face like a waterfall,

Hurly wanders off, properly to see people who know he was close to Libby,

I go to mine and Kate's waterfall, It looks so beautiful, I should of made Ana come with me to see it.

"Sawyer?" I hear Kate's voice and tears suddenly fall down my already tear stained face,

"Sawyer, Where are you? everyone's worried." Her voice comes again, closer this time.

Her face comes into view and I tense up not altogether ready to let her see me crying.

"Come back home sawyer, It's getting late." she finishes, never saw me, and leaves.

I grudgingly get up and follow her, I want to be trapped in my memories of her,

I hear a twig snap behind me and I look round, alret and ready,

And then I see her, She is standing with her arms crossed and is relaxed,

"Sawyer, Go back to camp, I love you, but go back to camp its not safe out here," Her voice is a ghostly memory and it stirs up emotions in my heart,

"I love you too, please don't leave, I need you." I plead with her to stay.

She comes closer, advances,

"Oh come on cowboy, you can look after yourself, you don't need me. Enjoy life on craphole island."

She is right in front of me now and I lean in, she leans in and we share one last, passionate, romantic kiss, the sun is setting and you can hear the ocean in the distance.

She pulls away,

"Never forget me Sawyer, or I'll come back and haunt you."

"I might just take you up on that offer."

And I lean in for one last kiss, But there is no-one there, I open my eyes and start to walk away to camp,

Never forget me Sawyer, Her last words echo through the trees, Like I ever could.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: this Chapter is for Missy42 for giving me the idea of ghosts. thanks.  
-  
Disclaimer: Checks papers No, I don't own it unfortuneatly.  
-  
"Hey Sawyer, Whatcha doing?" Kate's vocie arouse's me from my memories, memories that I don't ever want to forget.  
"Nothing much, Why, whats happing with the rest of craphole island?" My reply comes out harsher than I intendernd.  
"Nothing, it's just you seem so withdrawn and in permentant solitude, I know its only been a week since she died, but, You need to get on with your life sawyer." she squatts down next to me, and stares out to sea, like I've been doing for the past, couple of hours. I get up and start to walk into the jungle, she shouts after me, but I don't turn around or acknowledge her in anyway.  
-  
"How's Freckles then?" I look up and see her sitting on a rock by the waterfall, I smile despite my unhappieness.  
"Ana-Lu? What are you doing here?" i ask her as she gets off the rock and comes towards me, "Well, something tells me, your not heeding my whishes," I take in the sight of her, The sight I have wanted for the past week, and thought I would go mad if I could not see it again, "Your not enjoying life on this lovely lump of rock, inhabited by monsters, and others, and things you would just like to forget about, So, I have come back to haunt you," She's smirking at me, and I smile back, She is so close now, I could reach out and touch her, but I am afraid to just incase she goes away. And I never see her again.  
"I don't mind Muchacha, Infact, I am very open to the idea." Now a smirk of my own slowly comes onto my face.  
"So, how's Kate? you shouldn't be so hard on her, She's only doing what's best for you," She see's my face and qwuickly say's, "What Everyone, including me thinks is best for you, You have to let go, Please, Do it for me"  
Her plea works I start to feel more, not just sadness and emptyness of what I have been feeling for the last week ever scince she died, I feel, lighter, that my soul is lighter, I start to belive that her death was not my fault, like I've belived this week. I finally let go.  
I look up at her and say" don't go please," But she is fading, "Ana, I love you." i gasp as a feeble amptemt to tell her what I feel about her. Now all she is, is a grey mist, with no featues.  
The wind whispers, " I love you to Sawyer"  
-  
A/N: Well?  
Reveiw please. 


End file.
